everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Albion Rabbit
Albion Rabbit is the son of the White Rabbit in the story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. Personality and Skills Albion Rabbit is a generally blunt guy but is quite nice. He can seem to be annoying at times since he wants full information and wants everyone to expound their ideas. Sometimes he can call you and idiot, sometimes he can call you brilliant, it just depends on who you are. He is perceived to be rude at times by some students because of his candor but in his own words, “Politeness is just deception wrapped up nicely in a bow.”. Albion does give special treatment to his friends though and by special treatment, he would be 150% be more blunt with them. Albion doesn’t actually hate his destiny but he wants to rewrite it. He doesn’t actually care what time it is but he does care what you do with it. He is also very lazy and does procrastinate a lot. Well, that would depend o his mood and who you are. Albion, as the son of the White Rabbit, has a natural sense of time. He also has the ability to see the very very very near future and uses the ability to help prevent accidents but not all the time. Albion is also a hipster. Appearance Albion expectedly has wavy white hair with pink streaks. Albion also has pale white skin and pink eyes. He is sometimes mistaken as an albino because of these features but he’s not. Albion also has a cotton tail expectedly and white rabbit ears. Original Story See: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland From the White Rabbit to Albion *Albion is not sure if it will be with him or his sister Ivory to be the next White Rabbit but Albion is the likely candidate *Like his father, they seem to have a good sense in time but his father is just too panic-ky about it. Relationships Family Albion is quite close with his family and never fails to take care of them and give them help . They have a deep bond also. Albion is the son of Mary Ann, The White Rabbit's housekeeper (Who Arcus ships with the White Rabbit a lot..). Albion is feels very awkward with his family since they are all half-siblings since dear old dad has been getting busy (wink wink) . Albion's older sister is Bunny White who is only 5 tocks older than him. After Albion came the twins, Crystella W. Rabbit and Snowline W. Rabbit. Albion also has a half-sister named Ivory Rabbit and both are still on quite good terms. Being siblings, the 5 often wonder who is the one to be the one to fulfill the destiny of being the White Rabbit, though Albion is the most likely candidate since he is of the same gender as his father. Friends Albion is quite the popular lad. It seems like his vibes oft attract friends and being the nice guy he is, Albion always accepts friendships. Albion is also friends with many of the Wonderlandians but he’s especially close with Augustus Hare and Derk Dormouse. The three have been best buddies since they could remember. The three usually have their antics and sometimes get in trouble with it but Albion could usually talk their way out of trouble. Pets Albion chooses to not have a pat due to him being part animal. Romance Albion does attract some girls attention but he’s not too much on rushing it. Why should he have a girlfriend so suddenly? He believes that there will be a time he’ll find a girl that will be perfect for him but for the mean time, he’s enjoying the single life with his two buddies. Outfits Basic TBA Quotes Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Alice in Wonderland